


Monster

by Hanasanaide



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Child Neglect, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Noiz Killing Birds, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanasanaide/pseuds/Hanasanaide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz remembers his past, much to his displeasure, but luckily Koujaku is there to bring him back to the present. Inspired by the song, Monster by Meg&Dia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first on AO3, but I'm also an active beta-reader. If you need one, please let me know.  
> I hope this isn't too shitty. I'm not certain about it.  
> THANK YOU CODY_KUN BABY FOR READING THIS OVER FOR ME. YOU ARE BAE. BAE ARE YOU.  
> Enjoy? Maybe? I don't even know. Good luck.

The red flashing numbers on his alarm clock glared annoyingly in his green eyes. 4:07 am. He had been participating in a staring war with his alarm clock for the last six hours while his black-haired lover slept peacefully next to him, blissfully unaware of the nightmarish memories wreaking havoc on his partner's insanity.

Noiz, with a large sigh, pushed his sheets back and dangled his legs over the side of the bed, careful to not wake the old man beside him. He cradled his head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees, fists gripping his strawberry locks. His emerald eyes were heavily lidded with the sleep that evaded him, and his lips were turned down from the memories plaguing him.

Standing up and padding across the room to the window, Noiz pressed a palm to the cold glass and stared at his reflection in it. His eyes were cold, haunted. It reminded him so much of his staring wars he'd had with himself when he was a child. So much so that he smiled a humorless, cruel smile in remembrance.

~.~.~.~.~

"You are to stay in here for good this time! You monster!" a young woman in her late twenties yelled through the recently slammed shut door, tears of frustration and disgust rushing forth.

"No, please! I'll be good! Mother, please! Don't lock me up again! Mother!" a boy yelled back from the other side of the locked door, banging his fists against it.

Even as no one answered his pleas, he continued to smash his tiny fists against the wood. No matter how hard he threw his fists against it, no matter how much blood he drew in the process, he felt no pain. This was the source of his problems. He couldn't feel when he was hurt. He couldn't feel when he hurt others. He couldn't feel anything. It was like a thick cloak between his skin and his sense of feeling. And it was what earned him the title of 'monster.'

Noiz fell to his knees in front of the door, hands clutching his head and nails digging into his scalp. Blood was drawn from the crescent-shaped wounds as his nails dug in deeper and sobs shook his little frame. He let out a loud, ear-piercing wail and darted up from his place on the floor. Noiz tossed anything and everything he could. His desk chair. His pillows. Multiple vases. His alarm clock. Bedside lamps. He even managed to rip his comforter down the middle.

When his rage and anguish settled, he lay with his back against the wall, expressionless eyes glancing around the room to take in the damage he created. There was virtually nothing in the room that had been untouched by his fury. Noiz stood up and walked over to his cracked window, lifting his fingertips to it. He gazed at his face in the reflection and gritted his teeth.

Before he realized what he was doing, he slammed his clenched fist into the glass. Noiz's hand easily shattered it, and he watched as it fell in shards to the ground from his second story window. When Noiz pulled his hand back to exam it, blood began flowing from the gashes, pieces of glass embedded in his skin, and he couldn't feel a thing. He felt numb now, unable to muster the energy to get angry.

A small chirp caused him to turn his head to the broken window. On its sill sat a small blue bird. It tilted its head back and forth as it stared at Noiz an chirp softly. Noiz stood slowly and approached the window with some hesitance. The bird paid him no mind as his form grew closer, though its watchful eyes never left his face.

Noiz reached his non-injured hand out in an innocent attempt to pet the petite animal. The bird put its head down slightly in a way that invited the blond to pet him.

Oh, what a mistake that had been.

Not realizing his own strength, Noiz pet the bird's head too hard, effectively snapping its neck with a sickening snap. He yanked his hand back and stared with wide, horrified eyes as blood seeped out of the bird's broken neck. The black, lifeless eyes looked back at Noiz's own green eyes. Realizing what he had done, what he had caused, he backed up against the wall and slid down it, curling up in a ball and sobbing pitifully.

Soon his anguish turned to anger.

This was her fault. Noiz wanted her to hurt. He wanted to chain his mother up and lock her away, just as she did to him. He wanted to make her feel isolated. He wanted all of them to hurt. He wanted to destroy them all.

A tremor ran down Noiz's spine as he realized in thinking this, he proved their nightmares to be exactly his dreams, his hopes. They feared him as they rightfully should. He was, after all, a monster.

~.~.~.~.~

A scarred palm was placed against his cheek, quickly snapping him back to the present. Noiz turned his head and found Koujaku staring back at him with worried eyes. His dark hair was tussled and his attire consisting of red pajama pants slung low on his hips. Noiz's emerald eyes softened at the sight of an obviously tired Koujaku, and he cupped the hand on his cheek, turning his face to kiss the palm gently.

Said emeralds widened slightly at the realization he just came to; if it hadn't been for Koujaku, Noiz never would have become aware of the world again. When the two men had first met, the brunet had started a raging fire inside of him, and he was able to finally feel something other than the suffocating numbness. From the moment they met, Noiz wanted to push the older man's buttons, get under his skin, learn what made him tick. One could hardly call this love, in Noiz's opinion, but the passion he felt for Koujaku was undeniable. He made him feel for the first time in his life.

Noiz nearly leapt into Koujaku's arms, his own wrapping tightly around the old man's chest. Koujaku stiffened visibly.

"O-oi, brat. What are you...?" he murmured questioningly.

"Just... Just stay like this for a moment, old man..." Noiz muttered and tightened his hold until the elder male relaxed and rested his chin on Noiz's strawberry locks.

"Just like this then," Koujaku responded quietly, wrapping his arms around Noiz's shoulders and kissing the top of his head.

Koujaku forced himself to let go of the concerns he first felt when he saw Noiz at the window with that look on his face. He knew that look well, and it never failed to spell trouble each time it appeared. Koujaku focused on calming and comforting the kid, able to block out the doubting concerns he felt.

Koujaku was the light that stole Noiz from the darkness he was drenched in. He had been thoroughly broken and blind in the darkness, thought to be beyond repair, when the old man saved him just in time. He had been almost entirely consumed with it. But Koujaku took him from the darkness, even if it was only temporary. He still had relapses like this often, but that was to be expected.

After all, what monster can truly get away from the darkness forever?

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
